This project is concerned with the effects of stresses, coping processes, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and heath outcomes. One study investigates sex defferences in stress, coping, and personality; a second examines the influence of daily moods and stresses on clinical conditions; a third measures personality through interviews and projective tests, a fourth utilizes existing longitudinal data to examine age related constancy or changes in personality and personal adjustment; the fifth examines health perceptions as a function of personality, age and biomedical status; the sixth investigates individual differences in personality and cognitive performance over the adult life span.